Naruto's alternate adventure 15
by hmscgod
Summary: Naruto has full control of Kurama from the academy and Kurama is from the future but Naruto isn't
1. Chapter 1

"speech"

_"thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speech**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was on his way to his first day of his last year of Ninja Academy when the Kyuubi started talking to him. **Why Naruto why do you submit yourself to this Academy?** "Because I want to be a ninja" responded Naruto as he walked to class thinking the voice was someone from his class.

**Well I will help you I dont like this cage so I will lend you all my chakra in full control only because I have seen what you will become**. Now confused Naruto stopped and looked around then realized that the voice was in his mind so he closed his eyes. When in his Mind Naruto found a giant cage with a giant nine tailed fox inside.

** Naruto I will work with you I will even teach you jutsu you would have learned but earlier then you would have orrigonally I will even teach you how to unlock this cage and revive your mom and dad**

"Ok I guess as long as you will teach me new jutsu and don't try to run around harming those I care about" said Naruto.

The Kyuubi taught Naruto how to undo the seal then after the seal was undone he taught Naruto the Multi-shadow clone jutsu and the Rasengan then how to add wind chakra to the Rasengan to make it into the Ressenshuriken. Naruto then ran to school while the Kyuubi was telling him that his dad was the Fourth Hokage and his mom was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto entered the classroom and sat beside Hinata and waited for Iruka sensei.

"Hi Hinata how are you doing" asked Naruto.

Hinata bushed. "I-I-I'm good N-N-Naruto-kun" responded Hinata.

Soon Iruka walked in and stated that they had to retake the transformation jutsu test. The Kyuubi warned Naruto not to use his sexy jutsu but to transform into the Fourth Hokage. "Transform" said Naruto as he transformed into the Fourth Hokage earning a jaw drop from everyone.

The next day Naruto was surprised that the graduation test was today. Iruka called Naruto into the test room to take his clone jutsu test. Once in the room Naruto went into Kurama mode then explained Kurama mode to Iruka earning a jaw drop from Iruka. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu" called out Naruto as ten shadow clones appeared in the room.

"Naruto where did you learn that jutsu its a forbidden jutsu" asked Iruka.

"Kurama taught me he also taught me the Rasengan and Futon: Ressenshuriken" said Naruto as he demonstrated both jutsu. "Mizuki sensei I sense hatred and malice from you, you are planning to steal the secret scroll from the Hokage aren't you?" asked Naruto making Mizuki sweatdrop and screw up.

"You stupid Demon Fox I should have killed you a long time ago" said Mizuki.

Naruto made the Rasengan in one hand then teleported right in front of Mizuki scaring the hell out of him earning a laugh from Iruka. Then the Rasengan disappeared and Naruto teleported behind Mizuki and prepared four fingers. "Leaf secret finger jutsu: One thousand years of death" said Naruto as he sent Mizuki flying making Iruka fall on the floor laughing.

"Naruto you graduate" said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei I have a request" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto what's up?" asked Iruka.

"Can I be on Hinata's Team please I just want to make sure she's going to be safe" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto for protecting the village I think I can pull some strings" said Iruka.

* * *

Next time: Naruto Hinata and Kiba team ten


	2. Chapter 2

"speech"

_"thought"_

'whisper'

**Tailed beast speech**

I don't own Naruto

yes Kurama is from the future and he is teaching Naruto by showing him but some jutsu will only be able to be used in Kurama mode.

* * *

Last time:

"Naruto where did you learn that jutsu its a forbidden jutsu" asked Iruka.

"Kurama taught me he also taught me the Rasengan and Futon: Ressenshuriken" said Naruto as he demonstrated both jutsu. "Mizuki sensei I sense hatred and malice from you, you are planning to steal the secret scroll from the Hokage aren't you?" asked Naruto making Mizuki sweat drop and screw up.

"You stupid Demon Fox I should have killed you a long time ago" said Mizuki.

Naruto made the Rasengan in one hand then teleported right in front of Mizuki scaring the hell out of him earning a laugh from Iruka. Then the Rasengan disappeared and Naruto teleported behind Mizuki and prepared four fingers. "Leaf secret finger jutsu: One thousand years of death" said Naruto as he sent Mizuki flying making Iruka fall on the floor laughing.

"Naruto you graduate" said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei I have a request" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto what's up?" asked Iruka.

"Can I be on Hinata's Team please I just want to make sure she's going to be safe" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto for protecting the village I think I can pull some strings" said Iruka.

* * *

Naruto walked up to Hinata and sat beside her. "Would you like me to walk with you to your house?" asked Naruto.

"S-s-s-sure N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun" responded Hinata while twiddling her fingers.

"Sweet I have something I would like to ask you on our walk" said Naruto.

Hinata blushed bright red as Iruka walked in to announce the squads. Iruka read the squads from one to seven. "Team Seven: Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka before reading teams eight and nine. "Team ten Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka" he continued.

_"I'm on the same team as N-N-N-Naruto"_ thought Hinata.

"Yes I'm on the same team as Hinata" Said Naruto.

"Hinata I have something to show you on our way to your place" said Naruto earning a blush from Hinata that indicated that she was about to pass out.

Iruka looked at Hinata and Naruto and sighed. "Naruto your the one who requested to be on the same team as Hinata" said Iruka.

"Ya I know its just that I wanted to be with her so I could protect her" said Naruto making Hinata blush even redder if possible.

_"N-N-N-Naruto w-w-wants t-t-to p-p-p-protect m-m-me"_ thought Hinata before feinting and being caught by Naruto.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" asked Naruto.

Hinata opened her eyes only to see she was in the arms of the one she loves. "Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked again receiving a nod from Hinata.

Naruto helped Hinata to her feet and they walked through town towards the Hyuga estate. While on their way Naruto entered Kurama mode startling Hinata. "This is Kurama mode its where I use the Kyuubi's chakra it makes it so I can sense malice and evil thought it also makes me faster and stronger" said Naruto.

"W-wow a-amazing N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata amazed that Naruto looked so strong.

Naruto decided to stop and look at Hinata for a bit. "Hinata will you go out with me when we are not on missions?" asked Naruto with hopeful eyes.

Hinata blushed redder then ever but kept her composure. "S-sure N-N-N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

Naruto hugged Hinata and then picked her up and teleported her to the gates of the Hyuga compound in a flash of yellow. "Who are you and why do you have lady Hinata in your arms?" asked one of the guards.

Naruto turned around and set Hinata down then turned back to the guards. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I will deal with this" said Naruto. "I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am just bringing Hinata-chan home from the academy" he continued.

The guards tried to attack Naruto only to have Naruto dodge right before getting hit and appear right behind them and use the shadow clone jutsu as well as one thousand years of death. "Secret Jutsu: one thousand years of death shadow clone style" said Naruto as he sent both guards flying before they had time to turn around or use any jutsu.

Hiashi walked out and saw Naruto and Hinata standing side by side. "Hinata get away from this demon child" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi Hyuga I presume, I think you are being harsh but Hinata has a right to be with who she wants especially if they are the son of the Fourth Hokage" said Naruto going into a defensive stance.

"You the son of the Fourth don't make me laugh he died with his whole family" said Hiashi.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" asked Naruto as he used the Kurama's version of the edo tensei on his mom and dad which doesn't bring the person being brought back as a puppet but completely revives them.

"Huh why are we in the Hyuga compound? and weren't we dead?" asked Minato and Kushina in unison.

"Mom, Dad its nice to finally meet you" said Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Minato and Kushina.

"Wait how do you two who were dead for 12 years know his name?" asked Hiashi.

"Easy when we are his Parents Hiashi" said Minato.

Hiashi was taken off guard by the fact that Minato and Kushina were brought back from the dead. "Hey Dad who's faster me or you? and Hiashi I will bring Hinata-chan right back" said Naruto as he picked up Hinata and Minato picked up Kushina and then they teleported to the top of the Hokage mountain.

"So Naruto is this your girlfriend?" asked Minato with a cheeky smile.

"N-n-no not yet at least I-I-I-I mean I hope she would like to be my girlfriend" responded a shy Naruto.

_"N-N-Naruto-kun w-w-wants t-t-to b-be m-my boyfriend?"_ thought Hinata.

"Well why don't you ask her son?" asked Minato.

Naruto started to blush and fiddle with his fingers. "Umm Hi-Hi-Hinata w-w-would y-y-you like t-to be m-my g-g-girlfriend?" asked a shy Naruto.

Shocked that Naruto was so shy Hinata walked up and hugged him shocking Minato and Kushina. 'Y-yes I would love to be your g-girlfriend because I-I love you Naruto-kun' Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled. "I love you too Hinata-chan" Naruto said before kissing her cheek.


End file.
